Because I Want It, That's Why
by Saniwa
Summary: Kakashi has been contemplating his growing feelings that he, inappropriately, holds for Naruto ever since Sasuke’s defection however, Itachi, with his own unanticipated agenda, decides to impede, wanting the blonde for himself. [KakaNaru, ItaNaru].
1. Chapter One Part One

+ Because I Want It, That's Why… +

A Naruto fanfiction in Spanish by **Jyue**. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Translator to English:** May+Neuma

**Summary:** Kakashi has been contemplating his growing feelings that he, inappropriately, holds for Naruto ever since Sasuke's defection. However, Itachi, with his own unanticipated agenda, decides to impede, wanting the blonde for himself. With two equally relentless nin on his tail, only gives Naruto more troubles than he originally has.

**Pairing: **KakaNaru and pretty much a one-sided ItaNaru. (I'd never ever thought of writing this specific Naruto pairing unjustly).

**Warning: **shonen-ai, perversion, and a noxious amount self-developing needs.

**Rating:** PG

"TALK" _'THOUGHT'_

* * *

**Chapter One: Part One**

Our Phase of Regret

* * *

He was tired. 

He trained, everyday, until he was utterly worn out. This tiredness was what he wanted; consequently, by the time he had reached his house he'd just fall to his bad tired and dead to the world. Because during these hours of unconsciousness, he didn't have to think of anything.

His life after the disastrous mission to bring Sasuke back was no longer the same. He had failed Sakura, Shikamaru, and the village. There was not even a single day he could forget this.

At least tomorrow he wouldn't reproach himself for lagging behind the schedule; and tonight, in spite of being debilitated, he managed to get rid all of the recrimination from his mind. Uzumaki Naruto's life was abridged to train assiduously, living in the guilt of failing the colossal form of his Nindo.

'_I must change that; I must be stronger to fix it.'_

The blonde's main objective was still to become the Hokage of the village, but he was particularly driven to be more powerful, another reason for him to train much harder to the point where breathing would give him twinges. Regardless of the number of days that had passed, they didn't enhance his significance in the village's eyes, the villagers remained equally cold.

'_If not more... I would say.'_

Some even blamed him for Sasuke's abscond to Orochimaru. To the village dwellers, it didn't matter if he had benefited the village extensively; that now, he was a Chūnin with a good repertoire of fulfilled missions ranked in the best terms. If he obtained a point, they would always find a counterpoint for this one.

'_That alone makes me warily wonder what they thought of me long-ago.' _Sure it was still excruciatingly painful but the insults were less mordant comparing to the earliest reproach that was laid on him. _'Well, it's how my life's supposed to be.'_

Once undressed, each movement of the boy begeted a respective look of pain. It took him a few moments to lay himself down as comfortably as he could on the bed, but there were nights he found himself unable to have rest, filled to capacity with insignificant lapses that only moved him away to the ephemeral form of existence which he was forced to live in.

* * *

It was an airy night; and, the cloudless sky showed the beauty of the stars which could not compare to the silver-plated nocturnal star guarding the security of the sleeping village. It was a calm day for the most sluggish Jōnin of Hidden Village of Leaf. 

'_Or rather, a calm day, within a customary standard training day if you're with Naruto.'_ Hatake Kakashi's first Genin team, Team Seven, had been reduced to a one man team from the original three. Uchiha Sasuke had uncouthly become a nukenin, and Haruno Sakura had completely dedicated herself to become a medic-nin. _'But his presence compensates enough the lack of those two.'_

He smiled, remembering how earlier that morning the sixteen-year old youth trained fervently in the Forest of Death. Ever since Sasuke left the village three years ago, the desire to become stronger was the only thing the container of the nine-tailed demon fox had in mind.

'_Sometimes, it even worries me since he's only interested in training. It's unhealthy.' _The truth was, Kakashi disliked this devoted action of his student because it made him isolated from anybody else. _'Including me.'_

He sighed, leaning back on his bed; and, already three hours had passed without him able to fall asleep. Ever since there were only two members of Team Seven left, there were many things the ex-ANBU and Jōnin sensei noticed about Uzumaki Naruto that he had been ignoring in the past. Been much too occupied training the Last Uchiha in Konoha, the heir of the Sharingan.

'_And what a great waste it was…' _But the main discovery with respect to his apprentice was that the loud-mouthed youth was suffering. _'Sometimes, I ask myself, if that's all of it.'_

The fortitude Naruto was showing, as well as his raucous way to prove himself, hid his tiredness, seeking acceptance that never arrived. _'How blind I was, not to take notice of it, until there is only sorrow for Naruto because of my negligence.'_

The doubts that arose on this basis of this development resulted in waking up an inevitable interest in the adolescent blonde. In the past, Konoha's White Fang always avoided Naruto, paying much more attention to his other student because in his heart Kakashi knew where his thoughts on his energetic student could lead him.

'_Naruto is so similar to… him. He even looks… like him.' _When Uzumaki was a boy he had had many uncanny characteristics to those of Yondaime, the kinship evolved within the last few years and had created an adolescent version of the deceased Hokage.

Kakashi considered his former teacher a good-looking man, who had all the qualities everybody looked for in a person to be by her or his side. But by all means, his feelings were only admiration a student had towards his sensei. Moreover, he was not yet older than thirteen back then.

'_But things change immensely when you find a boy with the same characteristics many years later.' _He sighed, shaking his head. _'I must not think of less important matters.' _Now the main problem was… this boy was his student, somebody with whom by ethics he couldn't have a relation with. _'Not counting the huge age difference between us.'_

However, deep down in his heart, in his very being, it concerned Kakashi only _a bit _if others deemed his feelings and relationship were morally wrong, that wouldn't inhibit him to be with Naruto. _'If he wishes to be by my side, then by all means.'_

It was the moment when he was thinking over this matter the most; as the idea of starting a relationship with the blonde kept going on and on in his head, prolonging the insalubrious mental state. _'Other than my sanity, what more will I lose?'_

On the other hand, the odds of being rejected by the boy, who might distance himself more than he already was in response to the older male's feelings, was also a bee in his bonnet. _'His company… is something I don't want… can't lose.'_

His pondering always came to a point where images of Naruto popped up consistently. Kakashi got out of bed, knowing that tonight would just be another night in which he wouldn't be able to rest fully. And taking into account how he was already customized with his nights of insomnia, the man left his apartment on the hunt for the cause of his restlessness.

Bounding from one roof to another in silence en route for a specific house in the middle of the night somehow gave Kakashi the feeling of impropriety moving like a convict amongst the shadowy shades in expertise. Kakashi arrived at his destination, a place he had visited on so many occasions, a row of windows which he knew better than those in his own room. And tonight, they were open.

'_As always.' _The blonde had the audacity to leave his bedroom windows open at nighttime. _'Not I'm going to complain though.'_

Because it accommodated him to admire the sleeping figure of his young student, exactly what he was doing now. Kakashi wouldn't be embarrassed of his recent 'surveillance' of Naruto, even if it was just to ensure nothing serious or unpleasant befell the rash teen.

_It would be bad if he knows what I'm doing now though, _Hatake Kakashi, the notorious Copy-nin who had more than a thousand jutsu in abundance, used to have this exceptional self-delusion technique he placed upon himself, convincing him that this little respite which turned out to be Naruto-watchingwould cause no harm.

'_Then again, would it **actually** be awfulif I -er- enter his room and make him do things under my 'guidance'.'_ Abruptly, Kakashi buried those nose-bleeding thoughts deep within his mind, _'Kami, the temptation is virtually more than I can take in, and that's just by looking at him.'_

His line of vision came across the younger one's chest, wishing that he'd be able to delineate each one of those curves with his calloused fingers until he knew every single svelte line, until his hands shamelessly memorized the undervalued masterpiece.

The blonde slept like a log; the silver-haired man didn't even go to the trouble of hiding his presence during his 'outings'. _'He trains too much, and vigorously too.'_ It was quite heart-lightening that Kyūbi would cure all wounds in Naruto's body. Otherwise, the body Kakashi yearned so much would be full of scars. _'And that's not because of my teeth or nails.' _

All these effort and persistence from Naruto, and that drastic change, was because of Sasuke. _'Is it? So even after three years, you still can't let him go, Naruto?'_

The Jōnin never dared to ask him lest his student bored feelings that ran deeper than a mere friendship toward the Uchiha. In any case, it wasn't like he would be getting any answers. To mention their old rivalry would only bring impenetrable silence out of teen. And thus Kakashi's qualms remained up in the air. He decided that it was the best time to return to his house.

He had promised Naruto that he'd train him the following day. _'Tomorrow is his birthday.'_ As well as the anniversary of the Fourth's demise. Kakashi had promised himself not to think about that -the painful past- anymore, only the imminent opportunity he had to approach his student.

'_I will invite him for Rāmen; he can eat as much as he wants. No matter if it costs me a whole month's salary.'_ Because he'd be the one to bring the old cheerful Naruto back, before everything they had fallen apart, making Konoha's sun beam brightly once more.

For Naruto's sake.

* * *

**Next Installment:** This Shattered Illusion.


	2. Chapter One Part Two

+ Because I Want It, That's Why… +

A Naruto fanfiction in Spanish by **Jyue**. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Translator to English:** May+Neuma

**Summary:** Kakashi has been contemplating his growing feelings that he, inappropriately, holds for Naruto ever since Sasuke's defection. However, Itachi, with his own unanticipated agenda, decides to impede, wanting the blonde for himself. With two equally relentless nin on his tail, only gives Naruto more troubles than he originally has.

**Pairing: **KakaNaru and pretty much a one-sided ItaNaru. (I'd never ever think of writing this specific Naruto pairing unjustly).

**Warning: **YAOI, violence, mind manipulation, as well as underage non-con sex.

**Rating:** R

**Author's Note:** I made a very _huge_ error on the first chapter, as Jyue had kindly pointed it out, I missed more than half of the first chapter of the original version of this story (sighs) Such a dunce I was for getting that part deleted as well when I tried changing font type. So, if you have read this chapter before the update, then please re-read chapter one because I had split the originally written in Spanish Chapter One into two parts. Therefore, this part is considered the second installment with _many_ corrections and additions with the help of my wonderful partner-in-fun, **Amber**. Also, a glimpse for the next chapter. A plate of cookies to those who had reviewed. Each! (smiles)

"TALK" _'THOUGHT'_

* * *

**Chapter One: Part Two**

This Shattered Illusion

* * *

It was the night which, in mere hours, would signify that sixteen years had passed ever since Kyūbi no Kitsune was sealed in a newborn baby. 

'_Naruto-kun.'_

Dressing in the imposing clothing that belonged to the strongest, not too mention most dangerous organization, Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachitraveled through the streets of the village he had once pledged his loyalty to. So many times these streets were crossed after completing missions.

Now, he was on his way to carry out one more mission. In the nocturnal silence of the Hidden Leaf Village, Itachi listened to the soft chime of bells.

Itachi fixed his eyes on the building where his objective, the bearer of the most powerful demon, was currently sleeping without any worries. Already it was years ago, since the formerly eminent Uchiha had set his eyes on the blue-eyed blonde. The boy seemed to have an unbreakable will, a spirit that was able stand up against everything. Just what could he have been if things were different?

'_But nobody can change the destiny, and tonight you'll realize it, Uzumaki Naruto.'_

Noiselessly, Itachi entered the building, needing little time in order to find that particular one bedroom apartment. The door offered no challenge to the powerful shinobi as he came from it, scattering the splinters amongst the shadow of the small house. He has been expecting this moment for three years.

Years he had spent dreaming of laying his fingers on the rival of his foolish little brother. An order to abduct the Jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Kitsune, but Itachi wouldn't stop on that. He arrived at the room where the object of his desires reclined on the bed, illuminated by the pale moonlight, and inviting him to approach.

Naruto ignored the sole thing which would be seen destroying the serenity of his humble life. Itachi halted at edge of the bed, leaning down, tempted to touch the blonde's whiskered cheeks.

'_Tonight, you'll be mine.'_

Itachi's straw hat and black cloak were removed with a characteristic grace from a ninja on his level, leaving only a V-neck fish-net shirt; and then, he climbed upon the bed, balancing his larger frame over the vessel of the Nine-Tailed demon fox's still form, who had made a bad decision, sleeping only in his boxer that very night.

The rough but fine hands of the Sharingan possessor ran across Naruto's naked chest, traveling over a well formed body that came about through the tests of years of arduous training, although still maintaining the delicate sound of femininity that attracted Itachi. The cordiality ended there as the raven haired shinobi pressed his lips against the blonde's in one possessive kiss.

He wasn't there, taking great risks of being spotted or outnumbered, to love the beautiful unison of body and soul under him, but to have power over Uzumaki Naruto, folding the youth's iron will.

He would be the only one who could control the fiercest demon within the boy.

Naruto's blue eyes opened in a violent impulse, flashes of confusion and fear passing when he discovered the position he was in, and with -what he thought- a perfect stranger to boot. The boy's small hands attempted to push his assailant away, but it only served to amuse the powerful Uchiha further.

"Scared, Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi, interring his face in Naruto's shoulder, wanting to breathe the boy's unique spirit in. He sensed the teen's paralyzed body, responding to his question and administrations, "Perfect. Now, things will be more interesting."

Those words would forever be engraved in the blonde's mind for the remainder of his life. When the two bodies broke apart, somehow Naruto knew that this opportunity only happened because his 'visitor' permitted it, wanting the blonde to know his identity. His gaze was filled by the cold eyes he saw three years ago, for the first time, in that life-changing trip with Jiraiya. However, now the coldness was being mixed with another emotion the blonde didn't know to discern yet: lust.

"Itachi!" Naruto hissed, thrashing about to be freed, only to find his hands were trapped above his head, "Damn it, let go of me! What the hell do you want?"

The look of fury only emitted a soft laughter of mockery from the Akatsuki member. Breaking Uzumaki Naruto down would be more entertaining than he previously thought, and once again he brought his face close to the trembling blonde, descending to the boy's small throat.

"Soon, you will know what I desire," and with that said, Itachi bit Naruto's neck harshly, drawing a shout of surprise, full of pain, from the teen.

The tongue of the older Uchiha drank the blood sprouting from the other's neck in greedy sips, thoroughly tasting the metallic flavor that filled his mouth. Three years of waiting for this occasion, and Itachi's patience had long run out. It would entail more than begging from Naruto, entreating him to stop.

Or perhaps entreating him for more.

Itachi trapped the blonde's small wrists with his left hand while his other hand trailed downward to the only thing that prevented his prey's bareness.

"What? What're you doing?" panic latched in Konoha's nin's voice as he felt his boxers being tugged down to his ankles, allowing him to discover what the S-Class nukenin's plan was. "Damn you pervert! I'm telling you to let me go!"

Crimson orbs stared hungrily at every detail, every inch of the blonde's exposed skin, of a body that was ready to belong to him. A malicious smile graced the Uchiha's thin lips as an idea formulated in his mind. "You seem to be quite uncomfortable, Naruto-kun," said the older of the two, caressing the blonde's flat abdomen, causing Naruto's to shiver due to anything but the chillness of the night, "I'm looking forward to see if I can entertain you to have a change of mind."

Naruto saw the other getting nearer, and a pair of already frightened eyes widened as a cold hand, like playing an elegant symphony, grazed his skin. The blonde trembled when Itachi caressing the inside of his thigh, moving slowly toward his objective. Shamelessly responding to the criminal's expert stimuli, Naruto's body was ignorant to the real context of the situation, and the morbid thing was he couldn't help but to simply enjoy it. Cerulean eyes of the loud-mouthed ninja closed, refusing to acknowledge what would about to occur and to accept that his body had been longing for that type of contact.

"Forcing yourself not to look doesn't mean that I will disappear, Naruto-kun," murmured Itachi, reading the youth's mind; and not even sparing the little innocence left deep down in Naruto's falling conviction by cupping, in between those quivering honey colored thighs, his involuntarily, excited member, "In fact, it will only increase the sensations."

The Uchiha's twisted words were evident, which Naruto verified when Itachi's hand began moving up and down, in slow and long yet firm strokes, awakening a natural instinct within him to desire more and more of that mind-numbing sensation. The adolescent's back arched in an unconscious movement, only to seek more friction offered by Itachi.

'_This is wrong…'_

That phrase continued being repeated in the blonde's desperate mind, reminding him that he was forced to feel it, that his hands were imprisoned, and that his attacker was a murderer with no piety. The blonde's opened his eyes, only to find a pair of blood-colored irises returning the look.

'_There…'_

There was no affection; those apathetic eyes held no sympathy, only desire remained, the decision to comply with his goal, and the confidence that he would achieve it. It was in that instant when Naruto's mind registered the magnitude of the situation.

'_I can't win.' _

His skill was nothing compared to the adversary's, and the possibility of a non-existent, miraculous savior coming to save him, stopping Itachi from whatever he was intending to do, was closed to nil. Once more, his strength was defeated by his weakness, another, newer failure in his Nindo.

'_I can't escape,' _in truth,_ 'I already lost.'_

"Itachi, you want to take me away to the Akatsuki, don't you? On account of Kyūbi," the Konoha's ninja said all of the sudden, grasping his last resort, "I will go without putting up a fight; I swear. You don't have to do this."

"I can assure you that none of my deed is unwarranted," replied the dark-haired man, smiling with a mockery to its kills, "You are so innocent, Naruto-kun. And the expression of panic on your face is a much better enjoyment."

Naruto couldn't even respond to that, it was impossible, for the Uchiha's lips were already possessing his, a tongue forcing his clamped mouth open to give the other access inside. Seeing Naruto's defiance of his more domineering kiss, the criminal opted for another method to have what he wanted.

He resumed the movement of his right hand, still imprisoning the blonde's erection, but now with greater insistence. Naruto's body reacted to the rough caresses of the criminal, allowing a shout to escape, just the action that Itachi expected. Thanks to this, the teen's mouth opened, lowering its guard, thus, yielding an opportunity for the dangerous criminal to enter.

It was a ruthless kiss, a gesture of a predator showing a prey, his place. Naruto loathed it. Nevertheless, could not deny the enjoyable sensations invoked by it; the heat that circulated in his veins, flooding each corner of his being, and the dark excitement caused by it, in spite of the situation. The mind of the Kyūbi's vessel was in a mess of contradictory confusions, but the blanket of pleasure indulged him, threatening to take total control of Naruto's head.

"There is no escape. Why continue fighting?" smiled Itachi, seeing the blonde's raised hips, an expression of hunger, desperate for his caresses. "What is this stupidity that makes you not yield before me, and submit to what you desire in reality?" Itachi stopped and moved away from the bed.

The look of the agitated adolescent nailed him with distrust.

"What is the point of denying to enjoy what you cannot stop, Naruto-kun?" The last piece of the Uchiha's clothing fell to the floor, revealing a well formed body and the proof of his excitement.

He advanced, forcing Naruto to lie back, "If you resist, it will be you worse for you…" and the silky black strands freed themselves at same time the blonde rose, inching to the other side of the bed, "And better for me…" finally, cornering Naruto to lean against the wall. They were the perfect image of an evil executioner and its broken victim, choosing his own death sentence, "It is your decision."

"I…" the boy's mind worked at a greater velocity than the situation permitted him. The option Itachi offered him seemed reasonable, despite the warped concern of the situation. At any rate, he would be losing everything he had left to the desire of the nukenin, by the time the other finished.

Was he, preferably, doing it in a less harmful way?

"I…"

Nevertheless, there was a voice shouting to decline the proposal, and to deny him the favor of the criminal having him submitted to his sick need. That was what Naruto always did in battles, but not all the time did this bring him victory, only some sudden elements of surprise. Perhaps, in this occasion, he could do something, convincing Itachi that he would give what the Uchiha wanted, and at the least expected moment to break the chain around him.

It was a very risky decision, and the plan might as well cost him to lose his innocence before the Uchiha.

However, the life of a shinobi was full of sacrifices.

"Alright… do whatever you want." Naruto's defense was gone, a manifestation of his own words, leaving the sideways arms, and sprawling on the bed, clearly a sign of submission.

Itachi saw this with satisfaction. The will of the bearer of the most powerful demon was to his mercy, yielded to whatever he wanted. And the only thing lacking was to consummate the act, then his domination would be complete. Now that he had insured his victory, the usual blank mask returned. Itachi, taking his time to kiss Naruto's neck, made sure his bites were enough to leave marks at each point his lips stopped.

He savored all the moans repressed by the blonde, and smiled. Soon, the moment which his desire couldn't be contained anymore would arrive. Itachi separated, with subtlety, Naruto's knees, settling himself between the boy's legs, while leaving red angry marks on the other's heavily breathing chest, purposely not missing the twin erect nubs, eliciting a loud startled gasp that didn't displease Itachi at all.

The youth's skin was hot, not very smooth yet pleasant to the touch at the same time. Itachi could sense the boy's nervousness, listening to Naruto's heart beating with tremendous force inside his chest.

'_There's no need to delay the inevitable.' _offeringthe blond two fingers of his right hand to dampen them; that way, they could get to the next step.

The blue-eyed ninja understood the silent order, taking in his mouth the cold fingers of the nukenin. The Uchiha looked utterly pleased upon the provoking scene playing in front of him, enjoying the sensual movement Naruto's tongue offered him, those humid and, at the same time, hot caresses. He could already imagine his erection among those tanned legs, passionately looking for a release inside that chaste virgin body.

The fingers abandoned Naruto's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva, sliding down in search of their object of desire's never-before-touched entrance. "This will hurt," notified Itachi, adding the pressure of his fingers against that narrow passage.

The insertion to his body made Naruto tense up in an instant, even though it wasn't a too intense sharp pain, but the alien feeling was still a bother. _'It's alright. Relax, calm down… It soon will pass…'_

A second intrusion joined the first one, obliging the blond to grind his teeth so that a protest wouldn't escape his lips. The Uchiha's fingers were scissoring him, moving viciously within, without gentleness in the task of preparing him. But then, the Konoha shinobi's eyes shot open when Itachi pressed against something inside him, hard, sending waves of pleasure through his back, and inevitably, triggering him to arch his body like a bow in the criminal's skilled hand.

"Like it, Naruto-kun," said the Uchiha, more like a blank rhetorical statement than a question; nonetheless, striking that point again to emphasize. And Naruto's mind was despoiled only by the sweet sensation of his aggressor's fiddling, happily, abandoning every coherent thought. However, quickly, these sensations disappeared when those fingers retracted from his body and Naruto was left breathless, feeling disappointed.

'_Damn it! What am I thinking?' _He should be forming a plan to flee from this! Perhaps, Itachi was right? Because as much as his growing list of precious people had eased the all-time loneliness off to a tolerable extent, did Naruto still yearn for this specific bliss he had been starved of?

'_No! He's wrong.' _Collecting all anger and shame for acquiescing to the nukenin, Naruto got himself together again in no time. _'It's not true!'_

Just then, having the Uchiha's body so near seizing him, feeling his assailant's fully erected member ready to claim him, the explosive nature of Naruto left afloat, forming his most favorite seal with both of his index and middle fingers in a cross.

**"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

The room was filled by hundreds of the blonde's replicas, immediately, launching themselves to stop Itachi. In Naruto's mind, there was no possibility of him being able to stand up against, let alone to conquer, the powerful criminal, but the least he could do was spoil his plans. Taking the first clothing in sight, which happened to be the distinctive layer of the Akatsuki, Naruto jumped out of the window.

His small form was wrapped with it while he ran in the midst of the deserted streets of Konoha. He doubted that the clones could keep hold of Itachi for long; a brief rest, perhaps, would give him a time to recollect himself but it also could put an end to his life in a matter of seconds.

It wouldn't do much for him. Dressing only with the enormous layer, Naruto continued running toward the first place that crossed his mind.

The apartment of one Hatake Kakashi.

T.S.U.Z.U.K.U

* * *

**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**: same as the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, except far, far more clones are created. Like Kage Bunshin, the clones look the same and have real bodies just as the user and will disappear if fatally hit. This is considered a forbidden technique, because it can be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals written by the First Hokage and used it to save Iruka from Mizuki.

**-**

**Next Chapter**

**-**

"Itachi," responded Naruto, "…is here. He wanted…" Kakashi saw, for a moment, a flicker of emotion when the elder remaining Uchiha's name was mentioned in those intense blue orbs of his student, but it soon disappeared, as fast as it came, "…wanted to abduct me. But I managed to escape; although, I doubt that the bunshins will manage to retain him for long."

At the Crossroads, in which Kakashi's sharp wits is able to compose his own inference of Naruto's appearance on his doorstep. But the bigger question –other than his opinion and quandary- is; what will his next course of action be?


End file.
